


О выборе домашних питомцев

by J_Doe



Series: Драбблы [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: - Баки, - спросил Стив. - Что это такое?- Таракан. Мадагаскарский, - пожал плечами Баки.





	

\- Баки, - спросил Стив. - Что это такое?

Не мигая, он смотрел на небольшой пластиковый контейнер, из которого при попытке приблизиться что-то агрессивно шипело, и очень пытался не напрягаться.

\- Таракан. Мадагаскарский, - пожал плечами Баки и с независимым видом продолжил жевать залитые молоком хлопья.

Стив перебрал в памяти несколько живописных воспоминаний о том, как в тридцатые они усиленно травили насекомых, а те упрямо возвращались, раз за разом выползая откуда-то из щели между половниц, вздохнул и терпеливо уточнил:

\- И что, скажи, пожалуйста, у нас на кухне делают тараканы?

Баки отложил ложку в сторону:

\- Стив. Ты же недавно соловьем заливался, как здорово было бы завести домашнее животное, но с нашим образом жизни это так трудно, когда даже кактусы на подоконниках засыхают, и всё тому подобное.

\- Но почему таракан! - всплеснул руками Стив. - Почему не хомячок, не аквариумная рыбка, не черепаха, в конце концов!

\- Им всем нужно включать свет и кормить регулярно. А еще поддерживать температуру, менять воду или опилки, и еще черт знает что делать, я погуглил.

\- А с этим, - Стив кивком указал на контейнер, - ничего такого не нужно?

\- Нет, раз в неделю помыть контейнер и бросить съестного, и ничего с ними не будет, пока мы на миссии, к тому же, всегда можно взять с собой, - глаза у Баки смеялись. - Девушка, которая мне его отдавала, сказала, что их вообще очень трудно убить. Я прям родственную душу почуял, - он приоткрыл крышку контейнера и подозвал Стива жестом. - Иди, не бойся. Нам еще как-то назвать его нужно.

Стив с сомнением посмотрел на черно-рыжий панцирь и рогатую голову и неловко потрогал таракана за ус.

\- И почему на тебя так реагируют, а, парень? - пробормотал Баки, подцепляя таракана пальцами. - Представляешь, пока ехал с ним в метро, три раза у меня спросили, не котенка ли я везу за пазухой.

\- А ты?

\- Говорил: "Ну почти!" и показывал, - Баки хитро прищурился. - Отлично спасло от давки, между прочим. Только во второй раз девушка ну очень громко закричала.

Стив не выдержал и разулыбался. Таракан так таракан, какая разница в самом деле, если Баки нравится.

*  
\- Кэп, что за херня? - заорал Тони, внезапно подскакивая на месте и тыча пальцем в сторону Баки.

Стив непонимающе нахмурился, отрываясь от брифинга:

\- Тони, что?.. - а потом осекся, приглядевшись: у Баки из-за пазухи выглянул, шевеля черными усиками, огромный таракан. 

Баки поднял на всех невинный взгляд и поинтересовался:

\- Ни у кого не найдется листа капусты? Кажется, наш со Стиви мистер Старк проголодался, - и погладил пальцем блестящий панцирь, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений, о каком мистере Старке идёт речь.

Вокруг послышалось восторженное бормотание, перерастающее в хохот. Тони покраснел, побледнел, открыл рот и разразился длинной и гневной тирадой. Стив уронил голову на руки и очень искренне постарался не смеяться.


End file.
